Such jigs/rigs, designated as demonstrators, are regularly deployed in an aircraft development programme for purposes of creating a model at a 1:1 scale of a fuselage or a fuselage section. The demonstrators are conventionally static mock-ups constructed in wood or aluminium and thus require the specification of a specific fuselage geometry, in particular with regard to cross-sectional shapes or fuselage frame spacings. However, this specification makes impossible adaptation of the mock-up in accordance with a modification of the fuselage geometry occurring in the course of aircraft development, so that for purposes of modelling a modified fuselage geometry a further mock-up must be constructed. However, the generation of a new mock-up delays aircraft development and leads to an increase in manufacturing costs.
The object of the invention is to create a jig for the modelling of at least one section of an aircraft fuselage, which removes the disadvantages cited above and enables flexible adaptation of the jig to various fuselage geometries.